Sabine Wren
}} Sabine Wren era un'umana femmina Mandaloriana esperta di armi che fu attiva durante il regno dell' Imperatore Galattico Palpatine circa cinque anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin. Era anche un artista di graffiti che ha personalizzato la sua armatura e contrassegnata con un nuovo simbolo ogni volta che l'equipaggio del Ghost ha colpiva obiettivi imperiali. Biografia Sabine nacque su Mandalore negli anni di declino delle Guerre dei Cloni, dopo che cadde il governo dei Nuovi Mandaloriani. Dopo che le Guerre dei Cloni finirono, l'Impero Galattico si stabilì su Mandalore, e aprì un'Accademia Imperiale, dove Sabine partecipò come cadetto. Inizialmente credeva davvero nell' Impero, e seguiva i gli ordini alla cieca. All'età di 16 anni, Sabine si era unita ai ribelli di Lothal dopo che la sua famiglia è stata influenzata negativamente da parte dell'Impero. Mentre sul pianeta Lothal , Sabine faceva parte di una missione condotta da Hera Syndulla nel Ghost. Il suo lavoro era quello di creare un diversivo, entrare furtivamente in una piattaforma di atterraggio per caccia TIE e dipingere graffiti su un ala TIE. Lei fu notata e braccata dallo Stormtrooper TK-626, il suo capitano, e altri quattro soldati. Fece poi esplodere una bomba di vernice, creando un'esplosione colorata che ha lasciato gli Stormtroopers storditi e pieni di vernice blu, ma vivi, così si allontanò verso la città, in mezzo a gente del posto riconoscente. Incidente a Capital City Sabine fu poi coinvolta in un dirottamento di casse imperiali, insieme a Kanan Jarrus e a Zeb. Così i tre andarono in una piazza di Capital City, in cui vi erano dei soldati imperiali con il loro capo, Cumberlayne Aresko, i quali avevano delle casse piene di cibo destinate all'Accademia Imperiale. Dopo un gesto d'intesa con Kanan, Sabine si diresse verso di loro, e, come se nulla fosse, getto una bomba su una speederbike che esplose poco dopo. Così, tre piloti, presero i rispettivi speeder contenenti le casse di cibo e cercarono di scappare, ma furono subito fermati da Kanan e da Zeb. I due ribelli presero due speeder mentre il terzo fu preso da Ezra Bridger, che fuggì subito. Sabine, vedendo il giovane scappare, saltò sulle casse dello speeder e dopo aver fatto i complimenti a Ezra per la sua coraggiosa azione, stacco una cassa dalle altre e si rifigiò con essa in un vicolo della città. Dopo di che Sabine salì sul Ghost. ''Successivamente, quando sia Zeb che Kanan che Ezra salirono a bordo, quest'ultimi prese in simpatia Sabine, ammirando la sua bellezza, ma i suoi sentimenti non furono ricambiati. Dopo il ritorno su Lothal, Sabine, Zeb ed Ezra consegnarono le casse cariche di cibo ai poveri abitanti di Tarkintown. Successivamente Sabine e gli altri ribelli ebbere l'incarico di liberare un gruppo di schiavi Wookiee. Così, per scoprire dove si trovassero, i ribelli abbordarono una nave trasporto imperiali. Durante l'operazione, Sabine con l'aiuto di Chopper, tolse la gravità all'interno della nave per un paio di minuti, permettendo agli altri ribelli di recuperare le informazioni e di fuggire dalla nave. Prima di lasciare la nave, Sabine fece esplodere al suo interno alcuni esplosivi. Dopo essere ritornati dentro il ''Ghost, ''Zeb comunicò ai compagni che Ezra era rimasto all'interno dello Star Destroyer, che aveva dopo prima abbordato il trasporto imperiale e il ''Ghost insieme. Sabine, insieme a Zeb, aveva votato per non tornare indietro a salvarlo, ma visto che sia Hera, che Chopper che Kanan, volevano salvarlo, non poterono far altro che seguirli. Così Sabine partecipò al salvataggio di Ezra, anche qui lasciando agli imperiali qualche ricordino esplosivo. Dopo aver scoperto poi la posizione degli schiavi Wookiee, i ribelli andarono su Kessel. In quell'occasione Kanan confidò ai compagni che lui era un Jedi sopravvissuto all'Ordine 66. Dopo di che i ribelli riuscirono a salvare i Wookiee e poterono ritornare vittoriosi su Lothal. Furto dei Distruttori Ionici T-7 Essendo l'equipaggio del Ghost a corto di denaro, essi decisero di svolgere un compito di Cikatro Vizago. La missione consisteva nel rubare un carico di armi imperiali nello Spazioporto di Garel. Per non farsi riconoscere i ribelli decisero di prendere una nave da trasporto per civili Star ST-45. Insieme a loro, viaggiò il ministro imperiale Maketh Tua e un venditore di armi, Amda Wabo. Dopo essere partiti per l'iperspazio, Ezra ed Ezra si misero a discutere. Kanan, fingendosi irritato, ricordò a Chopper che i droidi dovevano andare sul retro della nave. Così Chopper fu costretto ad andarse, insieme però ai due droidi del ministro imperiale, C-3PO e R2-D2. Così il ministro Tua non fu più in grado di capire ciò che il suo collaboratore Wabo gli diceva. Così intervenne Sabine, offrendosi come traduttore, e presentandosi al ministro come uno studente dell'Accademia Imperiale di livello 5. Così Sabine traduceva quello che Wabo diceva riguardo dove si trovasse la cassa contenente le armi. Sabine però invece di dire la giusta locazione ne diceva un'altra, in modo tale da confondere gli Imperiali. Così i ribelli riuscirono a recuperare le armi, e dopo un breve scontro armato con gli imperiali, accortisi troppo tardi della trappola, riuscirono a scappare da Garel con il carico di armi. Distruzione dei Distruttori Ionici T-7 Tornando verso Lothal, Sabine disse che il carico di armi conteneva Distruttori Ionici T-7. Intanto R2-D2 rivelò ai ribelli che il suo compito era quello di far sì che i distruttori non andassero nella mani dell'Impero. Però il suo compagno, C-3PO, scambiando i ribelli per dei comuni criminali, contattò l'agente Kallus, rivelando la loro posizione. Così, mentre l'equipaggio stava contrattando il pagamento con Vizago, arrivò un trasporto imperiali con due camminatori. Nonostante Sabine avesse proposto di scappare subito nello spazio, Kanan decise di non lasciare che le armi cadino nelle mani dell'Impero. Così Sabine, con l'aiuto di R2-D2, sovraccaricarono i distruttori e li lanciarono contro i soldati imperiali. L'esplosione causata dal sovraccaricamente, uccise i soldati e fece perdere l'equilibrio a Kallus, giusto in tempo per impedirgli di sferrare il colpo di grazia su Zeb. Poi, dopo che Ezra utilizzò la forza per lanciare lontando da Zeb l'agente imperiale, i ribelli tornarono sul Ghost e lì fuggirono nell'iperspazio. Successivamente essi portarono i due droidi al loro legittimo proprietario, Bail Organa, il quale diede a loro i crediti di cui avevano tanto bisogno Personalità e caratteristiche Sabine era un artista, e apprezzava il colore. Dopo Hera Syndulla lodò Sabine per aver fatto saltare in aria una piattaforma di atterraggio TIE, Sabine ha respinto il suo elogio della esplosione con un riconoscimento intimorita dal colore. Dietro le quinte Sabine Wren è un nuovo personaggio in vista delle prossima serie televisiva Star Wars Rebels. Il suo nome è stato rivelato tramite tie-in materia. Essa sarà doppiata dall'attrice Tiya Sircar. Il suo cognome fu rivelato nel numero 148 della rivista Star Wars Insider. Comparse *''Rise of the Rebels'' (Insieme a A New Hero) * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Ezra and the pilot'' (solo immagine) *''Zeb to the Rescue'' (solo immagine) *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''A New Hero'' (Insieme a Rise of the Rebels) Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Mandaloriani Categoria:Clan Wren Categoria:Artisti Categoria:Schiavi Categoria:Personale militare dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Disertori imperiali Categoria:Cacciatori di taglie Categoria:Ribelli di Lothal